I took care of you, Now you're here with me
by SnowLoverWhiteWolf16
Summary: When Jack saved Jen's (as an infant) life, she looks a lot like his sister. They took care of her for three months. But when North told Jack to let her go and have a normal life, he can't let her go. He made a snowflake necklace for her to remember. Will she ever remember them? Will she be a guardian? Will she love him back? Are Jack and Jennelyn really meant for each other?
1. From The Beginning

Hello , guys! I'm a huge fan of ROTG (Rise of the Guardians)! I always wanted to create stories about Jack Frost. It's about him meeting a new girl whom he took care of a long time.

Title: I took care of you, now you are here with me

Biography of the reincarnated girl:

Name: Jennelyn Kaira Rose Flores

Nationality: Spanish - American

Age: 16 years old

Zodiac Sign: Aquarius

Parents:

Deceased:

Altamira Jasmine Swann – Flores (Mother)

Jason Terence Flores (Father)

Reason of Death:

Death in sleep, burned down because the electric fuse went haywire

Stepparents:

Diana Cinderella Bloom (Age: 37)

Alexander Jann Black (Age: 40)

Step-siblings:

Kailani Lylianne Black (Age: 10)

Star Lenelie Black (Age: 18)

Eugene Clyde Black (Age: 17)

Looks: Outfit/s:

Has short hair Loosen Wavy Hair and has a snowflake clip

Height: 5"7 inches Wears a light blue jacket with hoodie with pink heart patches

Slim Wears denim jeans

Characteristics:

A loner Smart Snow Lover

Believes in the five guardians A bit tactless Hyperactive

Loves making pranks and love advices Music lover Ultimate Prankster

Okay, that's enough info for her. Let's get to the story!

**Chapter One: From the Beginning**

**It's very quiet in the Flores' home. Baby Jennelyn sleeps soundly as Jack Frost summoned winter. At midnight, someone dark attacked her parents' dream, but it's not Pitch. It's a witch. Her name is Sonia Spells. She killed her parents through their sleep. As she wakes up, she cries.**

**In the North Pole:**

**Jack: Yeah! I won the Snakes and Ladders! You lose, Kangaroo!**

**Bunnymund: For last time, Jack... I'M NOT A KANGAROO!**

**Jack: Catch me if you can, Bunny! (laughs)**

**North: BUNNY, JACK, STOP CHASING EACH OTHER!**

**(Sandy makes a wall for the two)**

**Tooth: What's wrong, North?**

**North: Someone's attacking the dream of the parents and their kid.**

**Jack: That's terrible! Could it be Pitch?**

**Bunnymund: I don't think it's Pitch, mate. This is someone else.**

**(Sandy creates a witch through sand)**

**Jack: A witch? What makes you think it is one?**

**North: Jack, it is a witch. It has a green air. We have to check the kid's house!**

**Bunnymund: We gotta save her,; Their house is on fire!**

**Jack: I think that kid is only five months old! We gotta save her!**

**(The Guardians take off)**

**Back at the Flores' House:**

**(Baby Jennelyn crying)**

**Sonia: Quiet down, my dear. I know how to quiet down your cry! (Casts a spell)**

**(The Guardians break the burning house)**

**North: Stop casting spells, Sonia! And let the baby go!**

**(Sonia puts down Jennelyn)**

**Sonia: I have no time for your fights, North! (disappears quickly)**

**Bunnymund: Now that she's gone, can we get outta here?! The house is about to fall down!**

**Tooth: Come on, before we get burnt!**

**(Jack stops running, hears a baby crying)**

**Tooth: Jack, what are you doing?!**

**Jack: There's a baby crying! We need to save her!**

**Bunnymund: Jack, you can't stand heat!**

**Jack: I don't care! I must save her! (runs to the baby's room)**

**Tooth: Jack!**

**(went inside Jennelyn's room)**

**Jack: Hello? (debris falls, Jack steps aside) Are you there?**

**(Jennelyn continues crying, sees her dead parents)**

**(Jack sees her crying in the crib, immediately gets her)**

**Jack: It's okay, (looks at her bib) Jennelyn. You're safe.**

**(runs out the burning house carrying and covering her, dodges the falling debris)**

**(North puts the sleigh up)**

**North: Hurry, Jack! The place is gonna fall!**

**(Jack jumps and flies and lands on his sleigh)**

**(The sleigh took off to North Pole)**

**(Jennelyn continues crying, Jack uncovers the cloth)**

**Jack (hushing her): It's okay. You're safe. I'm sorry about your parents, Jen. (looks closely to her face) You look a lot like my sister.**

**Tooth: Jack, what is it? (looks at Jen) Oh, it's a baby. Is it a boy or a girl?**

**Jack: It's a girl, Tooth. Her name is Jennelyn. We gotta keep her at least 3 months.**

**Tooth: Ooh, can I babysit her too?**

**Jack: Sure.**

**To be continued...**

**I will try my best to upload some stories about this. I sometimes don't have time to make one.**


	2. A Guardian As A Babysitter?

Okay, here's chapter two...

Enjoy reading!

Best wishes: SnowLoverWhiteWolf16

**Chapter Two: A Guardian as a Babysitter?**

**After they save Jennelyn, Jack always looks at her. He thought that she was his sister. As they went home to the North Pole, North couldn't stop but notice him comforting and cheering up the baby.**

**North: Jack, what's the name of the kid?**

**Jack: Uh, Jennelyn.**

**North: How old do you think she is?**

**Jack: I think she looks like a five month old kid. I can tell.**

**(Bunnymund hops in)**

**Bunnymund: Can she see us?**

**Jack: She's still an infant, Bunny. I think she does believe in us. And yeah, she can see us.**

**(Bunny widened eyes) Bunnymund: Say, she doesn't cause trouble, does she?**

**(Jack carries her and face her to Bunny): Does she look like she will cause trouble? Come on, Bunny. She's just an infant.**

**Tooth: Yeah, Bunny. Infants don't really know what's going on around them. Besides, she's too young and innocent. (pinches Jennelyn's cheek, Jennelyn laughs)**

**Jack: I want and need to take of her. I saved her, and I'm the one who will be responsible for her.**

**Tooth: Jack, you can't do this alone. I'll take care of her too.**

**(Sandy tags along and makes a thumbs up out of dreamsand)**

**Jack: How about you, Bunny? Will you take care of her?**

**Bunnymund: I heard about a human babysitter, but I never heard of a bunny babysitter.**

**Jack: Awwww, come on, Bunny. I know you wanted to babysit Baby Jen here.**

**Bunnymund: All right. As long as she won't mess up Easter.**

**Jack: She won't.**

**As they will take care of her, North asked the yetis to prepare the needs of her. North wanted to take care of her, too. **

**At that night, when all of them are about going to sleep, Jack was changing her diaper 'cause it has a doo – doo and keeps on crying because she was very hungry. He put up a baby bottle filled with milk and nursed Baby Jen. And at last, she became quiet. Sandy went inside his room because he heard her cry and he asked (with the use of the dream sand) if he can put Jen to sleep. And he agrees. As she sleeps soundly, Jack smiled and thanked him by giving her dreamsand then he went back to sleep. As he looked at her in her crib, Jack can't sleep. He had grown soft because he is the one who takes care of her.**

**Jack (looking at Jen): I'll never let anyone hurt you. I will protect you in every way. (Jack went back to his bed and snuggles himself to sleep)**

**As he woke up, and he was on the dinning table along with the guardians, they all noticed that Jack looks tired. **

**North (looking worried): Jack, did you sleep well?**

**Jack: Huh, what? Uh, yeah.**

**North: Are you sure? You hardly eat.**

**Jack: Okay, I'll tell you now. Yes, I got tired taking care of Baby Jen.**

**North: We can have Tooth to take off her.**

**Jack (feeds Baby Jen with baby food): What?**

**Tooth: North said that I can take of her, which is true.**

**Jack: Oh, okay.**

**Tooth: You really look tired, you know. I gotta show her my place.**

**Jack (yawns): Okay.**

**As Tooth take her to Toothiana, she showed every thing about her place and her Baby Tooth assisstants.**

**(Baby Tooth goes to Tooth and saying that Jen was touching the children's tooth collection)**

**Tooth (gasps and flies fast): Honey, honey, no, no, don't touch that. Those are childhood memories.**

**(Baby Jen coos)**

**Tooth: Honey, you wanted to play, but don't play with these. They're very important. And speaking of playing, why don't play with my assisstants while I fix my tooth collection? (smiles)**

**(Baby Jen laughs)**

**Tooth (talking to her assistants): I want you guys to take care of Baby Jen, here. Whatever you do, don't let her get near my tooth collection and always play with her.**

**(Baby Tooth assistants all agree)**

**As her assistants took care of Baby Jen, Tooth made her a tooth ring made out of pearls.**

**Tooth (putting the ring on Baby Jen): Jen, I made this tooth ring for you. It's a remembrance of you and I together.**

**(Baby Jen smiles and puts her ring in her mouth)**

**In the Warren in the afternoon, Bunnymund is taking care of Baby Jen, trying to cheer her up but she can't stop crying. He tried every thing to stop her cries, but he's always freaks out 'cause she can't stop.**

**Jack: Bunny, what are you doing? Why can't she stop crying?**

**Bunnymund: She wanted to play my boomerang, but I get it from her. Then I told her not to play with it 'cause she could hurt everyone here.**

**Jack: Bunny, she's just a baby! She doesn't even know that it's a weapon! Give it to her!**

**Bunny: I can't give it to her!**

**Jack (angrily shouts at him): Now!**

**Bunny (groans): All right, mate! (gives his boomerang) Here, you go, you 'lil ankle biter. Don't hurt anyone, okay?**

**(Baby Jen coos and shoves his boomerang in her mouth)**

**Jack (laughing): I think she likes the taste of your boomerang, Bunny!**

**Bunnymund: I can see that. (rolling his eyes)**

**(Baby Jen "crashing" his boomerang)**

**Bunnymund: Yikes! No, no, no, Jen, don't destory my boomerang! Please!**

**(Baby Jen gave him his boomerang)**

**Bunnymund: Huh, that was close.**

**(Jack sees her going to the colored pond)**

**Jack: Uh, Bunny, you might wanna see what's happening.**

**(Bunnymund turns around and sees her on the pond)**

**Bunnymund (exclaims): Jen! Don't go playing there! (gets her from the pond) She's like you, mate!**

**Jack (laughs): Well, she does play a lot. Kindly give me her.**

**Bunnymund: For a baby like her she's not scared of every thing.**

**Jack: You think?**

**Bunnymund: I don't know, mate. (pats Baby Jen)**

**Jack: I gotta send her to her nap. She's kinda tired. See ya, Bunny.**

**Bunnymund: See ya, Jack.**

**After her nap, she is playing with Sandy. She never cried when he makes kid dreams. Instead, she keeps on touching his dream sand, but Sandy never gets mad at her, 'cause he knows that she's still a baby who dreams very big. She always laughs and claps every time he makes different dreams. He even rides on a baby car out of it. While they are playing, Jack laughs and plays along with them. She was very happy to see them smiling. **

**After she plays with Sandy, Jack was looking for her, but she's nowhere to be found. He asked Sandy where she is, but he too doesn't know where she is. So what they did is they searched all over the place, but only to find out, she was with North. He was feeding her some baby food, and sometimes she puke food in front of his clothes. Of course, North just smiled and laugh instead, because he doesn't wanna see her cry. When North isn't looking and trying to prepare her milk in the bottle, the elves are trying to took her food. She is crying and North decided to check her why is she crying. Turns out, he found out the elves took her food.**

**North: Elves, give her back her food! It's not for you!**

**(The elves groaned and give to North her food)**

**North: It's okay, my child. Don't cry.**

**(Baby Jen stops crying and begins to quiet down)**

**Jack (stops running and went inside North's "office"): Uh, North, have you seen Jen? We were playing a while ago and she began to disappear.**

**(Sandy creates a baby out of dream sand)**

**North: Oh, Baby Jen. She's here. She's very hungry and so I feed her.**

**Jack: North, you didn't feed her solid food, didn't you?**

**North: No, Jack. I gave her baby food. I know she wouldn't eat it. (looks at the high chair and sees her gone) Uh, where is she?**

**(All three saw Baby Jen crawling ouside)**

**(Baby Jen cooing and laughing)**

**(Jack and North screaming, Sandy creates an exclamation point)**

**Jack (quickly goes outside): North, why did let this happened? Jen!**

**North: Me? That kid is smart and strong!**

**(Sandy creates a motorbike out of dream sand)**

**(Tooth sees them running)**

**Tooth: Hey, what's up?**

**Jack: Can't talk now, Tooth. (panting) Need to find Jen.**

**Tooth: I'll come along! Jen! Jen, where are you?!**

**(Bunnymund sees them running)**

**Bunnymund: Hey, what's going on here?**

**Tooth: Jen's missing!**

**Bunnymund: Missing?**

**Tooth: Yes! You gotta help us find her!**

**(Bunnymund hops along with them)**

**(All went outside)**

**Jack: Jen! Where are you?!**

**North: Jen?!**

**Bunnymund: Where are you, Jen?!**

**Tooth: Jen! Come out, we're worried about you!**

**(Sandy creates a tree out of dream sand)**

**Jack: Where's she, Sandy?**

**(Sandy points at a tree)**

**Jack: Thanks, Sandy. Guys, we found her! She's under the tree!**

**(Baby Jen plays with snow, looks at Jack)**

**Jack: Jen! (sighs) We're so glad we found you! Don't ever trick and scare us like that! We almost have heart attacks! Don't you ever run away like that again, you little bundle of joy!**

**(Baby Jen laughing)**

**Jack: And you're happy too. (hugs her) Awwww, at least you're safe.**

**Tooth: Jen! We're so worried about you! I thought you left! We'll never let you outta our sight!**

**North: My dear, there you are! Don't frighten us like that! I thought you're gone!**

**Bunnymund: You little ankle biter, you gave us nervous breakdowns! (pats her head and smiles) We're so glad you don't have injuries!**

**(Sandy creates fireworks and hearts and hug sings)**

**Jack: Come on, let's go home. (touches her neck and body) Huh? Jen, why are you so hot? Guys, we gotta come back inside now!**

**While inside his room...**

**(All see Jack crying)**

**Tooth: What's wrong, Jack?**

**Jack (sobbing): Jen has a high fever. I let this happened.**

**Tooth: Oh, no. (frowns) What are we gonna do?**

**Jack: I'll keep on eye on her for weeks. I need to do everything to cure her.**

**North: I feel sorry and pity for her. Jack, you did everything what a parent can do.**

**Bunnymund: Jack, you became a brother to her. Trust me, mate. You given her needs.**

**Jack: I never knew she will have that. (squeezes out a bath towel and puts it on her forehead) I've gone soft because of her. You guys need some sleep. I'll keep an eye on her.**

**Bunnymund: Good night, mate. I hope she will be alright.**

**Jack: Good night.**

**As Jack takes care of her, he would never sleep, not even a wink and/or blink. He will try his very best to cure her. He already did a parent's responsibility. It's his first time to take care a baby. He wasted no time to cure her.**

**Two weeks passed, he slept on her crib and finally...**

**Jack (shouts): Jen is alright! She has no fever!**

**(All went to his room)**

**Bunnymund: Jack, what's gotten in to you? It's too early!**

**Jack: You would not believe what happened!**

**Tooth: What's it?**

**Jack: Her fever is all gone!**

**North: Let's celebrate, every one! For she is cured!**

**(Sandy creates balloons and fireworks)**

**Now that her fever is gone, Jack and the rest of the guardians overjoyed. Jack loved her so much, as if she is a sister of his. **

**As the celebration is finished, Jack give her a nice, warm and sudsy bath. As he sees her playing with soapy bubbles and it splatted all over Jack's face, he laughs and plays with her while taking a bath. After it, he dried her wet body and puts her some baby pajamas.**

**(Jack feeds her some bottled milk and lulls her to sleep)**

**(Baby Jen keeps on drinking 'til it's empty and yawns)**

**Jack (sees her yawning): Hmmm, you must be tired. I'll put you in your crib.**

**(Baby Jen coos and closes her eyes)**

**Jack: Good night, Jen. Have pleasant dreams. (kisses her forehead)**

**(Sandy gives her dream sand)**

**Jack: Thanks for the help, Sandy.**

**As every one is asleep, Jack couldn't help but to look at her sleeping soundly. His tears fell out of love. **

**Jack (speaking through his mind while looking at the Moon): I loved her so much, as if she's my sister. But why did I fall in love with her? I know she believes us, but will she even know me and the Guardians when she grows up?**

**To be continued...**


	3. Happy Days are over, but I will be there

Okay, here's chapter three!

Enjoy reading!

Best wishes: SnowLoverWhiteWolf16

**Chapter Three: Happy Days are over, but I will be there for you**

**As three months passed, Baby Jen can speak and walk. Jack is so happy that she can finally speak and walk without assistance. As she walk towards him, she laughed and hugs him.**

**But all of the sudden, their happy days will be over...**

**North (sighs): Jack, there's something I need to tell you.**

**Jack: Yes, North?**

**North: You need to let the kid go.**

**Jack (opens his mouth and looks sad): What? What do you mean?**

**North: You need to send her in the mortal world.**

**Jack: No, I can't let you do that. (carries Jen) I mean, she has no family and home, North. We can't just give her away.**

**North: Jack, that is final. We spent three months taking care of her. And now, it's time for us to give her to her parents.**

**Jack (raises his voice): Parents? She doesn't have any parents, North. They died. So, I'll be the one who will take care of her.**

**North: Jack, I know have responsibility to her, but you have responsibility to children all over the world. You don't want to see children suffer do you? Okay, I'll give you one last chance to take care of her. Tomorrow, we will give her to her stepparents.**

**Jack: No! I don't want that! Who would love her?!**

**North: We will search for parents who will love as you loved her too, Jack! We are going to send her to the mortal world and that is final! (goes outside his room)**

**(Baby Jen cries)**

**Jack: I know, I'm sorry, Jen. I don't want you to let you go outta sight. (cries)**

**Bunnymund: What's wrong, Frostbite?**

**Jack: Bunny, I can't let her bring to the mortal world.**

**Bunnymund: You've gone soft, mate. You have to let go of her. You can't be a parent to her forever. Kids need real parents. I understand, mate. But you gotta do it,**

**Jack: I'll think it over. (sniffs)**

**Jack thinks it overnight if he needs to give her up or not, but he was also thinking twice.**

**Jack (speaking through his mind and looks at the Moon): If I didn't give her up, then kids won't believe me again. I know it hurts me to let her go, but I need to. I can't balance my responsibility as a guardian and a "brother."**

**(Jack cries 'till he falls asleep)**

**As the sun rises, North got the sleigh ready. Meanwhile, Jack holds her with sorrow because he didn't know that he would give Baby Jennelyn up. As they rode to his sleigh, Jack give her one last kiss on her forehead as a sign of saying goodbye. As they went to the mortal world, they landed down on the ground and he put Jennelyn on a basket.**

**Jack (carrying the basket): North, I'll do it.**

**(Baby Jen whines)**

**(Jack lands her on the doorstep)**

**Jack: I know it's hard for you too, but I can't keep you anymore, Jen. But I made a necklace for you. (shows the snowflake shaped necklace) Wear and take this with you. Our memories are in there and it's a symbol of us taking care of you.**

**(Baby Jen gets the necklace and puts in her mouth)**

**Jack: I gotta go now. Somebody might see us. (holds her hand) Goodbye, my sweet Jen. I promise I will protect you and watch you in every move you make and everywhere you go. (His tears began to fall and kisses her forehead again). (rings the doorbell and hides behind the bush)**

**(Baby Jen begins to cry)**

**Diana: Honey, can you please get the door?**

**(Alex opened the door and sees Jen crying)**

**Alex (hushing her): It's okay, my child. I got you, (looks at her bib) Jennelyn.**

**(Jack's tears flows)**

**Diana: Awwww, honey, isn't she cute? We gotta put her inside. It's cold out here.**

**(The couple went inside the house)**

**(Jack goes out the bush and rides on North's sleigh and takes off)**

**Jack: Farewell, Jennelyn. I'll always be there for you. (Continues crying)**

**(Bunnymund sand Sandy see him crying)**

**(Sandy pats his back)**

**(Jack hugs Bunny and Sandy)**

**Bunnymund: It's okay, mate. You did the right thing.**

**Jack (sobs): It's just too sad.**

**Tooth: Jack, you can see her again. She will remember you, trust me.**

**(Jack smiles and stops crying)**

**As years go by, Jennelyn became ten years old. Jennelyn would always play outside with her step-siblings, Star and Clyde and her youngest step sister, Kailani. They always play snowball fights, create angels and use their sleigh to pretend they are in North Pole. Jack always watches her play with her step-siblings and he plays along with them. Jack is really happy to see her every time she comes out during winter days. Jack would always play with her along with her step-siblings.**

**To be continued...**

Well, that's all for Chapter Three!

I'll upload soon for their stories!

Happy Holidays!

- SnowLoverWhiteWolf16


	4. As A Child

Good day to all ROTG fanatics! I made a new chapter for now!

Best wishes

SnowLoverWhiteWolf16

**Chapter Four: As A Child**

**Ever since Jack Frost brought Jennelyn in the mortal world, he always keeps an eye on her. At school, outside the house and school, recreational activities, every where, especially during snowball fights. He even watches her sleep. He always helps her every time she's in trouble. Jack keeps telling himself if he really is in love with her, but his mind keeps on denying it and telling that it's impossible, because he is 317 years old and she's only ten years old. Their age gap is way too far, but he said inside that he can wait for years, for he is immortal.**

**When the school bell rings, Jack is waiting outside the school gate, and see Jennelyn happily going out with her best friends Claude, Dionn and the triplets Clarisse, Charice and Christian. Jack walks along with them and holds Jennelyn's hand.**

**Jack: Hey, little girl, wanna play with me and your friends? (smiles)**

**Jennelyn: Yeah, sure! Uh, who are you?**

**Jack: My name is Jack Frost. I'm your playmate today along with your friends. Wait, can you see me?**

**Jennelyn: Of course! My friends see you too as well!**

**Charice: Jenny, who's that?**

**Jennelyn: He is Jack Frost! He's my best friend! (hugs Jack)**

**Jack (hugs her back): Yup, I'm her best friend, alright! So, let's play, shall we?**

**(All kids): Yay!**

**(Jack creates a snowballs with a little magic, throws it at Jen)**

**Jennelyn: I saw that! Snowball fight! (throws Jack a snowball)**

**(Jack laughing)**

**Charice: I got you, Dionn! (throws a snowball, laughs and runs away)**

**Dionn: Hey, no fair! Get ready for the master snowball fighter (creates three snowballs and throws it at Claude, Christian and Jack)**

**Jack: Nice aim! Take a taste of my snowball cannon! (throws a bigger snowball at them)**

**(The five take cover)**

**(Jennelyn and her friends bring their sleighs)**

**Jennelyn: Who wants to race up that ramp?**

**All: We do!**

**Jack: Whoa, that's too high! Jenny, be careful!**

**Jennelyn: Don't worry, Jack! Ready, set, and... Let's go down! (shouts)**

**Charice: Wow! Jenny, you're good at navigating!**

**Claude: Jenny, watch out! (points at the alley)**

**Jennelyn: Yeah, right! I'm not gonna let you fool me this time! (laughing)**

**Claude: No, it's not a joke!**

**All: Watch out!**

**(Jennelyn gasps)**

**Jack: Jennelyn! (flies swiftly and creates an icy slope going up)**

**(Jennelyn screaming)**

**Jack: Jennelyn, it's okay! You're safe! (Creates an icy loop-de-loop)**

**Jennelyn: Just don't let me die!**

**(Jack makes icy ramps and slopes and loop-de-loops)**

**(The sleigh stops and Jennelyn finally stops screaming and lands on a blanket of snow)**

**Jack (stammers): Oh, my, are you alright?**

**Jennelyn (pops out of the snow): That... was... extremely fun!**

**Jack: I'm glad you liked it! It's afternoon now, kid. You gotta get home.**

**Jennelyn: Not yet! (pulling Jack's arm) I want you to introduce you to my family!**

**Jack (sighs): All right. (comes with her)**

**Jennelyn: Bye, best friends!**

**As she introduced him to her parents, they couldn't help but say that they can't see her new best friend, although Kailani believes that she's with Jack Frost. She was convincing her parents to believe her but they can't. That night, Jennelyn stayed up until 12 midnight with Jack. They were playing hula hoop, snowball drawings, play scrabble, blindfold, pranks and and play school (Jennelyn plays as a teacher and Jack plays as a student). As he sees her tired, he put her on her bed and saying good night to her and kisses her forehead. Jack saw three milk teeth under her bed. He went to the North Pole and told Tooth that Jennelyn has three teeth under her pillow. Tooth was very happy to know that she has, so went to her home and gave her a dollar. Tooth asked Jack how she was doing and saying that she's all grown up. She also said that she collected three more teeth under her pillow when she was five years old. When she accidentally broke her lamp, she woke up and was surprised and happy to see her, and she was too. She said that she's really real and her sisters, her step parents and her brother don't believe her a bit, except Kailani. Tooth said she will always visit her every time she lose her last milk tooth. Jack was very happy too that she can see her and he also told her about what happened that afternoon. As they see her sleeping soundly, they decided to leave her because she still have school tomorrow.**

**Back in the Pole, Jack went to his bedroom and browsing his album full of pictures of him and the Guardians, and Jennelyn as a baby. As he sees this, his smiles with tears flowing and keep saying that he wishes she's still here. After this, Jack sat on the window frame and asked the moon:**

**Jack: Will she remember me when she became a teenager, like me, even though I'm 317 years old? I fall for her from the start, now I need her to be mine. I wish she could still remember me. She doesn't know we took care of her, especially me.**

**To be continued...**

That's all of chapter four!

Next is chapter five!

Thanks for reading my story!

Best wishes:

SnowLoverWhiteWolf16


	5. Do you still remember me?

Here's chapter five! Enjoy reading!

Best wishes:

SnowLoverWhiteWolf16

**Chapter 5: Do you still remember me?**

**Six years later, Jennelyn is now 16 years old. She grew up very beautiful and attractive, has light brown complexion, long-short hair, a smart owl, and a friendly girl. She is in first year college now,.She still believes in North, Tooth, Bunnymund, Jack and Sandy, only she have forgotten about the things that they did together before.**

**As Jack keeps an eye on her while she's studying, he easily gets jealous every time he sees boys who wanted to court her, but she refused to. Jack smiled because he thinks he has a big chance to love her. After her class, she ran and went to her home and carries her bag. Jack was playing with other kids and flying to create snow. Until...**

**Jennelyn: I gottta go home now! These guys are crazy!**

**(Jack shouts, Jennelyn exclaims and they bumped to each other, Jennelyn and Jack falls on the ground, Jennelyn sees her bag's contents scattered)**

**(Jennelyn groans out of pain)**

**Jack: Oh, my. I'm so sorry about that! Let me help you with that. (picks up her things)**

**Jennelyn: Awww, that's alright. I wasn't looking. I've been mobbed by boys and busy running. (helps him picks her things)**

**(Jack's and Jennelyn's eyes made contact)**

**Jack: Yeah, I know. Hey, can you see me?**

**Jennelyn: Of course I can. I believe in you.**

**Jack: Do you know who I am? (looks straight to her brown eyes)**

**Jennelyn: You're Jack Frost, right? (smiles)**

**Jack: Gladly you still remember me! (chuckles) Do you remember we used to play during snow days?**

**Jennelyn: I don't quite recall that. I'm sorry.**

**Jack (frowns): You don't? Really?**

**Jennelyn: I'm always cooped up inside the house when I became twelve years old. I only go out when me and Kailani play.**

**Jack: But, I use to play and be with you. Don't you remember me at all?**

**Jennelyn: I'm sorry, Jack. I really don't. (Gets her things from Jack and puts inside her bag) Thank you very much for helping me, though. Now, if you don't mind, I got some lectures to review. Goodbye, Jack. (waves at him and rushes to her home)**

**Jack (waves sadly): Goodbye. (flies slowly and went to the North Pole)**

**Jack really couldn't believe it. She totally have forgotten all about the things that they did from her infancy until her childhood. Jack was near to tears when she said that she can't remember a thing about him. It started echoing his mind. He felt like it was the end of the world and felt that he wanted to melt in the sun. He watched her grow up, but she doesn't seem to remember a thing or two about it.**

**Back in her house, after studying, her step sister, Star, was so mad about what she did. She put powder in her hair blower and stormed inside her room. Jack is still there to keep an eye on her.**

**Star: How dare you put powder in my hair blower! I can't believe you don't grow up at all!**

**Jennelyn: Well, that's what you get for ruining my laptop. Luckily I had the chance to regain its function!**

**(Star pulls her hair and Jennelyn exclaims)**

**Jennelyn: Hey! What's the big idea, Star?!**

**Star (scoffs): As if you don't know! Ever since you became sixteen, you're nothing but a huge embarrassment to my friends! Because of you, I need to babysit you every time! (smacks her head)**

**Jennelyn: I cannot take any of your brutality anymore! (slaps her face)**

**Star: You didn't! (slaps her with her homework)**

**(Jennelyn punches her, Star whips her back, but Jen manages to dodge her)**

**Jack (crosses his eyebrows): Why that little war freak! You can't do that to her! This shall cool her temper! (brings snow inside her room)**

**Star: Now you manage to make a snow here?! I give you a treatment that you'll never forget!**

**(Diana overheard their fight and immediately went upstairs)**

**Diana (shouting): What is going on here?!**

**Clyde: Star, stop! You're hurting her!**

**Star: Hurting her? Ha! She's the one who made a prank on me! It's always like that! And it sickens me!**

**Jennelyn: I wouldn't do that if you didn't wreck my laptop!**

**Diana: That's enough! Star, I want you to get out of the room, now!**

**Star: With pleasure. (storms out the room)**

**Clyde: Jen, you know your sister is like that. You gotta try to leave her alone.**

**Jennelyn (begins to shout): Shut up! You're not helping me! (begins to cry)**

**Clyde (leaves the room): Suit yourself.**

**Diana: You know you shouldn't have made a prank for that, honey. She's not like before, Jenny.**

**Jennelyn (sobbing): You promised me to protect me everywhere, but all I can see is that you're siding on a wrong one.**

**Diana (sighs): Honey, I know you love pranks, but you must do it in a proper place.**

**Jennelyn: I know, okay? She destroyed my laptop, and she deserves it. I can't stand it anymore. I don't want to spend my life battered. I feel that the only one who loves me is Kailani. She's like my real sister. (continues crying)**

**(Diana leaves her alone)**

**Jack really saw how Jennelyn was hurt inside by outside by her step sister. Jack's tears flow down as he sees her crying. Jennelyn hold her necklace and saying to herself that her only friend is her necklace. Jack wished he can go inside her room, but he's afraid because he might blame her also, although she knows that he was protecting her.**

**Will she ever know Jack once again?**

**To be continued...**

Well, that's it for chapter five!

I'll try to make chapter six!

Best wishes:

SnowLoverWhiteWolf16


	6. Welcome Home

Happy Holidays, everyone! Here is chapter six of my story!

Enjoy reading!

Best wishes

SnowLoverWhiteWolf16

**Chapter Six: Welcome Home**

**After her step sister physically abused her, she decided to run away from home. She brought everything she needs. Luckily, she kept a thick long rope so she can escape. She didn't leave a letter because she was rushing to escape that night. As she ran away, Jack saw her running outside. When she went farther away, she saw an old house that Jack used to live when he was alive. Jack followed her quietly and quickly. As she settles inside his home, she prepared herself to sleep and lit an emergency light. One thing she doesn't know is that Jack was already inside, sitting on a chair.**

**(Jack blows a cold wind on her hair)**

**(Jennelyn shivers)**

**Jack (speaking in his mind): Huh, this girl is tough. (creates a snowball, throws at her then opens the door)**

**Jennelyn (grumbles and went out of her bed): Okay, who did that? (raises her eyebrows) Huh, that's funny. Someone threw me a snowball while I'm sleeping. Maybe I just need to get out for a while. (walks and stops at the frozen lake when Jack dies)**

**Jack (laughs silently): I hope she'll see me.**

**Jennelyn (looks at the lake): You know, if you were alive now, I want to share everything about my life, Jack Frost.**

**(Jack laughing)**

**Jennelyn: Who's that? (begins to take a stand) Show yourself.**

**Jack (laughing): You'll never see me, Jenny!**

**Jennelyn (gets mad): Would you please show yourself? I know I'm not alone.**

**(Jack laughing and throws her a snowball)**

**Jennelyn (prepares a snowball): Okay, wanna do this in a hard way?**

**(Jack flies above her and flips himself upside down)**

**Jack: Hello! **

**(Jennelyn screams and accidentally throws him a snowball)**

**Jack (holds both of her hands): Hey, hey, calm down! I'm not gonna hurt, alright?**

**Jennelyn: You're the one who makes all that laughing sounds and throwing me snowballs! How won't I freak out? You're sca-**

**Jack (covers her mouth): Stop babbling for while, okay? And stop acting you've seen a ghost. Just calm down**

**(Jennelyn nods)**

**Jack (sighs): Good.**

**Jennelyn: Okay, what brings you here?**

**Jack: The house you came in to is where I lived before. **

**Jennelyn: Then this means your house is haunted?**

**Jack: No. I'm just saying that I used to live here with my family. So, are you cozy and comfortable in my former home?**

**Jennelyn: Very.**

**Jack: Come with me.**

**Jennelyn: I ain't comin' with you no matter wha- (Jack grabs her hand and flies away, Jennelyn screaming)**

**Jack: You doing alright?**

**Jennelyn: Alright?! I'm afraid of heights! (screaming) Just put me down!**

**(Jack laughing and flies moderately slow)**

**Jennelyn (stops screaming and looks down): Oh, it's very beautiful up here, Jack. (holds him tightly)**

**Jack: I know you will love it. For as long as you and I can remember.**

**Jennelyn: Remember what? What is it you know about me?**

**(Jack lands and puts her down)**

**Jack: I wouldn't tell you, but I'll show you. (opens the portal)**

**(Jennelyn carries her bag)**

**Jack: Ladies first.**

**Jennelyn: There's no way I'm getting in to a- (Jack pushes her in and Jennelyn screams)**

**Jack: Geez, more babbling. (goes in the portal)**

**(Jennelyn screaming and lands hardly on the floor, Jack flies and lands)**

**Jennelyn (groans): Ouch, talk about hard landing.**

**Jack: Welcome to the North Pole, Jenny. (smiles)**

**Jennelyn: Wow! I can't believe what I'm seeing!**

**(Tooth flying and around sees Jennelyn)**

**Tooth: Jennelyn! (hugs her tightly) You're back! I heard about you and your teeth!**

**Jennelyn (stammers): My what?**

**Tooth (opens her mouth and looks at her teeth): Wow, they sparkle as if they are shinier than the stars!**

**Jennelyn: Yeah, I always take of them (smiles)**

**Tooth: I love the way you smile, sweetheart. I always got three milk teeth under your pillow every time you have your birthday.**

**Jennelyn: Yeah, I know. You're the one always give a dollar, right? And the one I saw, right?**

**Tooth: That's me, alright! Say, you're not mad about that, are you?**

**Jennelyn: Nope. I even wanted to stay in my room when I was a kid!**

**(Bunnymund hops and sees Jennelyn and sees him hoping)**

**Jennelyn (hugs him): Bunnymund! Awwww, it's been a long time!**

**Bunnymund (exclaims): Hey, Jenny! Long time, no see! You've grown up! How old are you?**

**Jennelyn: I'm sixteen years old.**

**Bunnymund: You still remember me?**

**Jennelyn: I remember you all, except for Jack.**

**Bunnymund: You don't know Jack?**

**Jennelyn: I barely know him, Bunny.**

**(Sandy and North sees them talking with her)**

**(Jennelyn sees a butterfly made of dream sand)**

**Jennelyn: Sandy! I haven't seen you guys in years!**

**(Sandy makes a smiley face and age numbers)**

**Jennelyn: I'm already sixteen. I still believe in you guys! Kailani keeps talking me all about it! Hey, it's Santa Claus! (jumps at him and hugs him)**

**North: My, you have grown up! So, did you like my present that I gave to you? (smiles)**

**Jennelyn: The sweat jacket? I absolutely do! (laughs) I always clean it and wear it!**

**North: Why aren't you at home?**

**Jack: North, she ran away.**

**North: What? You ran away from home? Why?**

**Jennelyn: Almost every one in my family hates me.**

**North: No, they don't.**

**Jennelyn: Yes, they do. I mean, look what my step sister did to me. **

**(unzips her jacket, adjusts her jacket sleeves)**

**(All were shocked because they saw her scars on her back and bruises on her face and arms)**

**Jack: Awww, man. I never know she really battered.**

**Tooth: Honey, it's too cruel.**

**(Sandy makes a sad face and turns to a crying face with a question mark)**

**North: Why did she do that to you?**

**Bunnymund: Who did this to you? She mustn't do that.**

**Jennelyn (zips back her jacket): Well, she already did. Just because I played a prank on her. I know it's wrong, but she's the one who broke my laptop.**

**(All are quiet)**

**North: She doesn't deserve to be your sister. But it doesn't mean you will run away.**

**Jennelyn: North, you don't know how painful it is.**

**North: I do. But in the meantime, you need a place to stay. You will stay here in five weeks. You need a break from your family. Jack, Tooth, give her a room for her to sleep.**

**Jack: Come on, Tooth, Jenny.**

**At the bedroom...**

**Tooth: Welcome to your new bedroom, Jenny.**

**Jennelyn: Thanks, Tooth. I think you better go now.**

**Tooth: Good night, honey. Have pleasant dreams.**

**(Jennelyn unzips and removes her jacket, and groans in pain)**

**Jack: What's wrong?**

**Jennelyn: I never knew my wounds are that deep.**

**Jack: Maybe I can heal it. Let me lift your shirt for a while. (lifts her shirt)**

**Jennelyn: Nothing suspicious about what you're doing, right?**

**Jack: I know what I'm doing. Just sit properly and relax. (exhales and puts his icy hands on the back)**

**(Jennelyn grunts in pain, gasps and shivers)**

**(Jack makes a blue light for healing)**

**Jack: There. It's okay. Now for the arms and hands. Same process. (holds her hands and blue light produces and glows)**

**(Jennelyn gasps and sighs)**

**Jack: You're all clear. Check it out on the mirror.**

**Jennelyn (checks her back in the mirror and examines her arms and hands): Whoa, I didn't know you could do that.**

**Jack: Hey, I'm a Guardian, just like them.**

**Jennelyn: Let's continue our conversation tomorrow, Jack. And thank you very much for healing my wounds and bruises. (hugs him)**

**Jack: You're most welcome, Jenny. (hugs her back) Now, go sleep. Good night.**

**Jennelyn: Good night too, Jack, Have pleasant dreams.**

**Jack: You too. (leaves her room)**

**This is the start of their friendship. Jack feels so happy that he could talk to her again in private. Jennelyn is a bit clueless about him because she didn't know that it was Jack and the Guardians who took care of her when she was baby.**

**To be continued...**

That's all for chapter six!

I hope you enjoy reading!

Best wishes:

SnowLoverWhiteWolf16


End file.
